Cytaty Wolfganga
300px Strona ta zawiera angielskie komentarze Wolfganga wraz z tłumaczeniami. Frazy te pojawiają się w grze, kiedy postać bada przedmiot lub obiekt (przycisk Alt). Wolfgang Narzędzia Siekiera - "Chop!" - "Rąbać!" Złota Siekiera - "Fancy axe more good for chop." - "Fantazyjna siekiera jest o wiele lepsza do rąbania." Łopata - "Dirt Spoon!" - "Brudna Łyżka!" Złota łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać kopania dziur." Kilof - "Pick!" - "Kopać!" Złoty kilof - "Fancy pickaxe do better smash." - "Fantazyjny kilof robi lepsze rozbicia." Brzytwa - "My skin is too strong for hairs!" - "Moja skóra jest za silna na włosy!" Brzytwa (nie można się ogolić) - "That cannot be shaved." - "To nie może zostać zgolone." Brzytwa (nic) - "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." - "Nie mogę się ogolić, gdy nie ma włosów." Brzytwa (golenie obudzonych bawołów) - "I will wait until he is not looking." - "Poczekam, aż nie będzie patrzył." Młot - "Needs sickle!" - "Potrzebuję sierpu!" Widły - "Reminds me of childhood." - "Przypominają mi dzieciństwo." Oświetlenie Ognisko i obudowane ognisko : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (podczas budowania) - "Good bye dark times!" - "Żegnajcie, ciemne czasy!" : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (wielkie) - "Is too much fire!" - "Za dużo ognia!" : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (normalne)- "Is good fire!" - "Dobry ogień!" : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (słabe)- "The fire is not hot enough." - "Ogień nie jest wystarczająco ciepły." : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (bez światła) - "The darkness is coming!" - "Ciemność nadchodzi!" : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (Koniec ognia) - "Uh oh. It turned off." - "Uch och. Zgasło." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Is too much fire!" - "Za dużo ognia!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Is good fire!" - "Dobry ogień!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire is not hot enough." - "Ogień nie jest wystarczająco ciepły." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "The darkness is coming!" - "Ciemność nadchodzi!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "Uh oh, it's almost gone." - "Uh oh. Tego prawie nie ma." Inne Kask górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "To pozwoli zachować moje ręce wolne." Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Straszne!" Pochodnia - "I attack night with fire stick." - "Zaatakuje noc ognistym patykiem" Latarnia - "It keeps me safe from dark." - "To trzyma mnie bezpiecznie od ciemności." Przetrwanie Plecak - "Is for carry more thing." - "Jest do noszenia większej ilości rzeczy!" Świński plecak - "Smelly bag!" - "Śmierdząca torba!" Izolacyjny Plecak - Worek Krampusa - "I have goat man's sack." - "Mam worek człowieka kozy." Pułapka - "No trap can hold me!" - "Żadna pułapka mnie nie powstrzyma!" Pułapka na ptaki - "I will catch bird!" - "Złapię ptaka!" Siatka - "Catch bugs." - "Łapać owady" Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" Śpiwór - "Nap time!" - "Czas na drzemkę!" Futrzasty śpiwór - "So comfy!" - "Tak wygodne!" Namiot - "It is time for a mighty nap." - "Czas na potężną drzemkę!" Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - Spalona przybudówka - Lecznicza maść - "It makes me fell alive!" - "To sprawia, że czuje się żywy!" Miodowy okład - "I can fix me!" - "Mogę się naprawić!" Parasol - "The rain hurts my mighty skin." - "Deszcz rani moją potężną skórę." Ładny parasol - Luksusowy wachlarz - Kompas : Kompas - Zależne od położenia. *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "This round rock is like my head!" - "Ta okrągła skała jest jak moja głowa." : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "Cold rock is useless!" - "Zimna skała jest bezużyteczna!" : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "It's nice to touch." - "Jest miłe w dotyku." : Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Is finally hot enough!" - "Wreszcie jest wystarczająco gorące!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "Box what makes cold!" - "Pudło, które tworzy zimno!" Kompostownik - Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna ' i Podstawowa działka rolna' : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "I will grow mighty crops here!" - "Tutaj będą rosły potężne rośliny!" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "Is still growing." - "Wciąż rośnie." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "Mmmm. Is tasty now." - "Mmmm. Teraz jest smaczne." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - Garnek : Garnek - : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "This is going to take a while!" - "To zajmie trochę czasu!" : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "It's almost done!" - "To jest prawie gotowe!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! To jest gotowe do zjedzenia!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "That can't go it there!" - "To nie może tutaj wejść!" Spalony garnek - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "I can dry meat!" - "Mogę suszyć mięso!" : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Dry meaty things! Dry!" - "Susz się mięso! Susz!" : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "Yum, meaty leather!" - "Mniam, mięsista skóra!" : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - Spalona suszarnia - Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - "Meat makes me strong!" - "Mięso sprawia że jestem silny!" Upieczone mięso - "I made meat good with fire!" - "Zrobiłem dobre mięso z ogniem!" Susz - "Looks like leather, taste like meat!." - "Wygląda jak skóra, smakuje jak mięso!" Mięso z potwora - "It is not looking like food." - "To nie wygląda jak jedzenie." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "I still do not want to eat this." - "Nadal nie chcę tego jeść." Potworny susz - "Look like leather taste like leather" - Wygląda jak skóra, smakuje jak skóra" Kąsek - Upieczony kąsek - Mały susz - Udko - "Leg meat for make legs more strong." - "Mięso z nogi aby zrobić nogę silniejszą." Usmażone udko - "Eat off bone is good." - "Nadgryziona kość jest dobra." Ryba - "Is fishy." - "Jest rybna." Upieczona ryba - "Meat from water still make Wolfgang strong." - "Mięso z wody zrobi Wolfganga jeszcze silniejszym." Węgorz - Ugotowany węgorz - Żabie udka - "Is delicacy in my country!" - "Jest przysmakiem w moim kraju!" Pieczone żabie udka - "Is mostly taste like chicken." - "W większości smakuje jak kurczak." Skrzydło bazytoperza - Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - Trąba koalefanta - Zimowa trąba koalefanta - Upieczona trąba koalefanta - Liściaste mięso - "What is this, food for little baby man?" - "Co to jest, jedzenie dla małego dziecka?" Upieczone liściaste mięso - "Is slightly better now." - "Jest nieco lepsze." Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - "Is tasty!" - "Są smaczne!" Ugotowane jagody - "I don't think heat improved them" - "Nie sądzę, że ciepło je poprawiło." Jaskiniowy banan - "Is tasty!" - "Jest smaczny!" Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Is warm and tasty!" - "Jest ciepły i smaczny!" Smoczy owoc - "What a weird fruit." - "Co za dziwny owoc." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "Still weird." - "Nadal dziwny." Durian - "Oh it smells!" - "Och, to śmierdzi!" Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "Now it smells even worse!" - "Teraz śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej!" Granat - "Look like smartypants' brain." - "Wygląda jak mózg cwaniaczka." Kawałek granatu - "Ha ha ha! I cook brain! Not so smart now." - "Ha ha ha! Upiekłem mózg! Nie jest teraz taki mądry!" Arbuz - "So many seeds" - "Tak wiele nasion." Grillowany arbuz - "I cook seeds out of melon." - "Ugotowałem nasiona z melona. Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - "High in fructose!" - "Bogata w fruktozę!" Popcorn - "High in fructose!" - "Bogaty w fruktozę!" Marchewka - "Is food. I guess." - "Jest jedzeniem. Chyba." Ugotowana marchewka - "Mushy." - "Gąbczasta." Dynia - "Is big as head of weakling man! Not Wolfgang head." - "Jest duża jak głowa słabeusza! Nie jest głową Wolfganga!" Gorąca dynia - "I cook your head, puny man! I am strongest Wolfgang." - "Ugotowałem twoją głowę, drobny człowieku! Jestem najsilniejszym Wolfgangiem." Bakłażan - "Is not egg!" - "To nie jest jajko!" Duszony bakłażan - "Has no yolk! Yolk is strongest part!" - "Nie ma żółtka! Żółtko jest najsilniejszą częścią!" Ugotowana mandragora - Czerwony kapelusz - "Oh! Is pretty and shiny!" - "Oh! Jest ładny i lśniący!" Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "Is not same." - "Nie to samo." Zielony kapelusz - "Is for salads. Blech." - "Jest do sałatek. Blech." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Is not same." - "Nie to samo." Niebieski kapelusz - "Is good for me, I think." - "Jest dla mnie dobry, Tak myślę." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "Is not same." - "Nie to samo." Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - "Stinky!" - "Śmierdzące!" Jajo wysokiego ptaka - Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - " Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Nasiona - "Too small too eat." - "Zbyt małe aby jeść." Upieczone nasiona - "Fire make bigger. Can eat now." - "Ogień zrobił je większe. Mogę je teraz jeść." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - Płatki - Miąższ kaktusa - "Spike plant meat." - "Kolczaste mięso rośliny." Grillowany kaktus - "Is safe now" - "Teraz jest bezpieczne." Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - Miód - "Is yum!" - "Jest mniam!" Skrzydła motyla - "No fly without wings!" - "Nie lata bez skrzydeł!" Masło - "Is buttery, and taste like insect." - "Jest maślane i smakuje jak owad." Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - "Is ball of yuck!" - Kula paskudztw Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I am not sure how I feel about... science." - "Nie jestem pewien jak czuję... naukę." Spalona maszyna nauki - "Science not so strong after all." - "Nauka nie jest ostatecznie tak silna." Silnik alchemiczny - "I am not sure how I feel about... science." - "Nie jestem pewien jak czuję... naukę." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "Science not so strong after all." - "Nauka nie jest ostatecznie tak silna." Zimometr - "Cold go up! Red go down!" - "Zimno idzie w górę! Czerwony idzie w dół!" Spalony zimometr - "Flames go up! Thermometer go down!" - "Płomienie idą w górę! Termometr idzie w dół!" Deszczomierz - "Splish! Splash!" - "Plusk! Plask!" Spalony deszczomierz - "Crackle!" - "Trzask!" Piorunochron - "Is wire in sky!" - "Drut w niebie!" Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Ooooh, sparks!" - "Ooooch, iskry!" Proch strzelniczy - "Boom pepper!" - "Pieprz robi booom!" Tranzystor - "Science bean." - "Ziarno nauki." Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - : Strażak (wyłączony) - : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - Walka Włócznia - "It gave me a sliver." - "Dało mi skrawek." Kolec macki - "Perfect for sticking!" - "Idealne do przyklejania!" Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Mięsna maczuga - "Is still good." - "Nadal dobra." Bumerang - "Boom! A rang! Ha!" - "Bum! Rozbrzmieć! Ha!" (Jest to nieprzetłumaczalna gra słowna. W języku angielskim połączenie i powiedzenie słów Boom a rang, da nam Boomerang, co oznacza Bumerang) Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Why you hurt me throwing stick?" - "Dlaczego mnie zraniłeś rzucany kiju?" Dmuchawka - "Dart do pain to enemies." - "Strzałka do robienia bólu wrogom." Usypiająca strzałka - "Dart do sleeping to enemies." - "Strzałka do uśpienia wrogów." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Careful, Wolfgang." - "Ostrożnie, Wolfgang." Kask futbolowy - "Is hat for make tackling." - "Kapelusz do zwalczania problemów." Trawiasta zbroja - "Is prickly." - "Ciernisty." Drewniana zbroja - "Is almost strong as belly!" - "Jest prawie silna jak brzuch!" Marmurowa zbroja - "I tie rocks to muscles." - "Kamienny krawat do mięśni." Zbroja z łusek - Pszczela mina - "Is ball full of anger bees." - "Kula pełna gniewnych pszczół." Zębowa Pułapka - "It bites bottoms from below!" - "Gryzie dno pod spodem!" Ślimaczy hełm - "Keeps my head safe." - "Utrzymuje moją głowę bezpiecznie." Ślimacza zbroja - "Jest lepka w środku." Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "It makes me happy." - "Sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy." Łuskowa skrzynia - "Chest is not afraid of fire." - "Skrzynia nie bojąca się ognia." Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "I put my stuff in there!" - "Wkładam tam rzeczy!" : Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." Spalona skrzynia - "Nothing will stay inside." - "Nic nie pozostanie w środku." Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "Is no time for reading signs!" - "To nie czas na czytanie znaków!" Spalona tabliczka - "Sign can't be read." - "Znak nie może zostać odczytany." Ul : Ul - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "Is ready for harvest!" - "Jest gotowe do zbioru!" Ul (trochę miodu) - "Is ready for harvest!" - "Jest gotowe do zbioru!" Ul (bez miodu) - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" Spalony ul - "Bees are burned." - "Pszczoły spłonęły." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "Is home for my birdies." - "Dom dla moich ptaszków." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Hello birdie!" - "Cześć, ptaszku!" : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "I should be quiet!" - "Powinienem być cicho!" Chlew : Chlew - "The door is too small for me." - "Drzwi są zbyt małe dla mnie." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "Hey! come out here, pig man!" - "Hej! przyjdź tutaj, świnio-człowieku!" : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Where did he go?" - "Dokąd on poszedł?" Spalony chlew - "Pig home is gone." - "Dom świni został stracony." Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Scratchy straws!" - "Szorstkie słomki!" Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "Wall is made of grass! Mighty brain could make this better!" - "Mur wykonany z trawy! Potężny mózg może uczynić to lepszym!" Mur z trawy (postawiony, największa wysokość) - "Wall is made of grass!" - "Mur wykonany z trawy!" Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pokey sticks!" - "Ciasne patyki!" Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "Hello, pointy sticks! Mighty brain could make this better!" - "Cześć, spiczaste patyki! Potężny mózg może uczynić to lepszym!" Drewniany mur (postawiony, największa wysokość) - "Hello, pointy sticks!" - "Cześć, spiczaste patyki!" Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "Piles of rocks!" - "Stosy z kamieni!" Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "Wall is strong like me! Mighty brain could make this better!" - "Mur jest silny jak ja! Potężny mózg może uczynić to lepszym!" Kamienny mur (postawiony, największa wysokość) - "Wall is strong like me!" - "Mur jest silny jak ja!" Materiały Lina - "Strong! Like me!" - "Silna! Jak ja!" Deski - "I break log to make board!" - "Złamię kłodę, aby stworzyć deski!" Kamienne bloki - "I crush rock to make brick!" - "Zniszczę skałę, aby stworzyć cegły!" Papirus - "Is like paper" - "Jest jak papier" Fioletowy klejnot - "Prettier rock." - "Ładniejsza skała." Koszmarne paliwo - "Scary stuff." - "Straszna rzecz." Magia Mięsna kukła - "I'm not going to die." - "Nie mam zamiaru umierać." Spalona mięsna kukła - "Better him than real life Wolfgang." - "Lepiej on niż realne życie Wolfganga." Presticylindrator - "Hat not just for head." - "Kapelusz nie tylko dla głowy." Spalony presticylindrator - "Hat also for burning." - "Kapelusz również do spalenia." Manipulator cienia - "What has Wolfgang done?" - "Co takiego Wolfgang zrobił?" Spalony manipulator cienia - "Well, is over now." - "Cóż, to koniec." Fletnia Pana - "I can play folk song." - "Mogę zagrać ludową piosenkę." Stary dzwonek - "Bell make dainty sound." - "Dzwonek wydający dźwięk smakołyków." Mroczna latarnia - "Is strange glow." - "Dziwny blask." Zbroja nocy - "Is like wearing scary little rag!" - "Jest jak noszenie przerażającego, małego łachmanu." Miecz nocy - "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" - "Prawdziwy? Nieprawdziwy? Ostry!" Człowiek orkiestra - "Is big and loud. I like!" - "Jest duże i głośne. Lubię!" Nietoperza pałka - "This club makes me feel funny." - "Ta maczuga sprawia, że czuję się śmiesznie." Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - "Is very pretty." - "Jest bardzo piękny." Chłodny amulet - "Would make good ice cube!" - "Zrobić dobrą kostkę lodu!" Koszmarny amulet - "This amulet... it frightens Wolfgang." - "Ten amulet... przeraża Wolfganga." Płomienne berło - "Is staff for make fire. Careful, Wolfgang." - "Berło robiące ogień. Ostrożnie, Wolfgang." Lodowe berło - "Is my cold stick!" - "Mój zimny patyk!" Teleportacyjne berło - "It gives me a headache." - "To przysparza mnie o ból głowy." Ognisko teleportacji - "Glow is good sign." - "Blask jest dobrym znakiem." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "Is pokey." - "Jest ciasny." Wianek - "Is so pretty!" - "Jest taki piękny!" Królicze nauszniki - "Now I look like little bunny!" - "Teraz wyglądam jak mały króliczek!" Słomiany kapelusz - "Is good hat!" - "Dobry kapelusz!" Lodowa kostka - "Why put big ice on head?" - "Dlaczego mam położyć wielki lód na głowie?" Modny melon - "Why not wear melon on head! Haha!" - "Dlaczego by nie nosić melona na głowie! Haha!" Bawoli kapelusz - "Is good hat!" - "Dobry kapelusz!" Pajęczy kapelusz - Oczna parasolka - "Is always looking up." - "Zawsze patrzy w górę." Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - "Is hat for to protect from stinger bees." - "Kapelusz do ochrony przed żądłami pszczół." Kapelusz z piór - "Is silly hat of feather. Is Wolfgang bird now?" - "Głupi kapelusz z piór. Czy Wolfgang jest teraz ptakiem?" Krzaczasty kapelusz - "I am so sneaky!" - "Jestem taki sprytny!" Czapka zimowa - "It make ears happy in cold!" - "To sprawi, że moje uszy będą szczęśliwe podczas chłodu" Czapka z kociszopa - "Now Wolfgang not trust himself." - "Teraz Wolfgang nie ufa sobie." Tam O' Shanter - Cylinder - "Is good hat!" - "Dobry kapelusz!" Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "Dry is nice." - "Sucho jest przyjemnie." Wytworna kamizelka - Letnia kamizelka - Kwiecista koszula - "Is vacation shirt." - "Wakacyjna koszula." Przewiewna kamizelka - Puchowa kamizelka - Kurtka hibernująca - "Big bear shirt." - "Duża, niedźwiedzia koszula." Laska - "I can walk AND hit things!" - "Mogę chodzić ORAZ uderzać rzeczy!" Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "Is glowing yellow." - "Świeci się na żółto." Amulet konstruowania - "What is this thing?" - "Co to za rzecz?" Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "I can wear it around my neck." - "Mogę go nosić na szyi." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "Better to walk I think." - "Usprawnia chodzenie, tak myślę." Gwiezdne berło - "Pretty gem sits in stick." - "Piękny klejnot umieszczony na patyku." Gwiazda - Berło dekonstrukcji - "This stick has a green gem on it." - "Ten kij zawiera w sobie zielony klejnot." Siekierokilof - "Chop and dig! I can do that all day." - "Rąbać i kopać! Mogę tak cały dzień." Tulecytowa korona - "Is hat for king." - "Czapka dla króla." Tulecytowa maczuga - "Is creepy." - "Jest przerażająca." Tulecytowa zbroja - "Protect me? I don't need it!" - "Chroni mnie? Nie potrzebuję tego!" Tulecytowy strażnik - "I must place this." - "Muszę to umiejscowić." Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "Mighty structure will help me fight!" - "Potężna struktura będzie mi pomagała w walce!" Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "No bad light." - "Niezłe światło. : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "The bad light comes soon." - "Złe światło niedługo przyjdzie." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "The bad light is here and getting stronger." - "Złe światło jest tutaj i staje się silniejsze." : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - "I think the bad light not get stronger." - "Myślę, że złe światło nie staje się silniejsze." : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "Bad light time is ending." - "Czas złego światła się kończy." : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - "Good time is soon." - "Nadchodzi dobry czas." : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "Hi tree!" - "Cześć drzewo!" : Świerk (ścięty) - : Świerk (podpalony) - : Świerk (spalony) - : Świerk (spróchniały) - Kłody drewna - Kłody drewna (podpalone) - Węgiel drzewny - Szyszka - Szyszka (zasadzona) - Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - Orzech brzozowy - Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "Tree is spooky!" - "Drzewo jest straszne!" Żywa kłoda - "Creepy face log!" - "Przerażająca twarz kłody!" Sadzonka : Sadzonka - : Sadzonka (zebrana) - : Sadzonka (podpalona) - Sadzonka (wykopana) - Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - Trawa : Trawa - : Trawa (zebrana) - : Trawa (jałowa) - : Trawa (podpalona) - Sadzonka trawy - Ścięta trawa - Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - Trzcina : Trzcina - : Trzcina (zebrana) - : Trzcina (podpalona) - Cięta trzcina - Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - Mięsista bulwa - Obserwująca roślina - Inne rośliny Kaktus - Kaktus (zebrany) - Bagienna roślina - Kwiaty - Złe kwiaty - Mroczne płatki - Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - Zielony grzyb - Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - Niebieski grzyb - Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - Plaster miodu - Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - Kości - Odłamki kości - Psi ząb - Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - : Jajo (zimne) - : Jajo (gorące) - : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - Pusty pień : Pusty pień - : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - Skały Skała - Kamienie - Krzemień - Saletra - Marmur - Bazalt - Lodowiec - Stopiony lodowiec - Lód - Samorodek złota - Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - Nagrobek (2) - Nagrobek (3) - Nagrobek (4) - Grób - Grób (rozkopany) - Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - Statua Harfy - Marmurowy filar - 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - : Ślady koalefanta - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - Piórka Krucze piórko - Karmazynowe piórko - Lazurowe pióro - Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - Pierścieniowata Rzecz - Korbowata Rzecz - Pudełkowata Rzecz - Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - Spalony zrujnowany dom - Głowa merma - Spalona głowa merma - Głowa świni - Spalona głowa świni - Skóra świni - Świńska pochodnia - Kościane oko - Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - Kościane oko (spopielone) - Kwiat Glommera - Skrzydła Glommera - Maź Glommera - Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - Pióro puchowe - Jajo Gęsiołosia - Łuska - Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - Króliczy kłębek - Żądło - Pęcherz - Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - Tunel robaka (otwarty) - Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - Staw - Szkielet - Czaszka Webbera - Gruczoł pająka - Jedwab - Kokon pająków - Jajo pająka - Nora królika - Nora królika (wiosną) - Kretowisko - Bawola sierść - Bawoli róg - Gnój - Obóz Morsa (zimą) - Obóz Morsa (latem) - Kieł morsa - Róg kozy błyskawic - Skóra macki - Ślad stopy giganta - Kłębowisko - Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - Zapadlisko (odkopane) - Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Zielone grzybowe drzewo - Świecący kwiat - Świecąca bulwa - Świetlista jagoda - Stalagmit - Strzelisty stalagmit - Spilagmit - Połamane muszle - Szlam slurtle - Guano - Kopiec Slurtle - Królikarnia - Spalona królikarnia - Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - Listowie - Bananowiec jaskiniowy - 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - Relikty (zniszczone) - Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - Skóra ślizgacza - Porost jaskiniowy - Algi - Zdobiona skrzynia - Duża zdobiona skrzynia - Koszmarne światło - Tulecytowe fragmenty - Tulecyt - Tulecytowy mur - Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - Mechaniczny goniec - Mechaniczna wieża - Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - Psy gończe Pies gończy - Czerwony pies gończy - Niebieski pies gończy - Pająki Pająk - Pająk (uśpiony) - Pająk (martwy) - Pająk wojownik - Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - Pająk jaskiniowy - Pająk spluwacz - Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - Świniopodobne Merm - Świniołak - Morsy MacTusk - WeeTusk - Pozostałe potwory Grue - Grue (atak) - Wysoki ptak - Krampus - Macka - Bazytoperz - Duch - Ślizgacz - Orzechowiec - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - Bawół (uśpiony) - Bawół (ogolony) - Bawół (podążający za postacią) - Pszczoły Pszczoła - Pszczoła (schwytana) - Świnie Świnia - Świnia (martwa) - Króliki Wielki królik - Beardlord - Koalefanty Koalefant - Zimowy koalefant - Kozy błyskawic Koza błyskawic - Koza błyskawic (naładowana) - Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - Pingwin - Mały Gęsiołoś - Myszołów - Kociszop - Małpa jaskiniowa - Slurtle - Snurtle - 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "Is pretty flutterby!" - "Tak pięknie trzepocze!" Motyl (schwytany) - "My pet!" - "Moje zwierzątko!" Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Does that mean spring is coming?" - "Czy to oznacza, że zbliża się wiosna?" Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "He likes my pocket." - "Lubi moją kieszeń." Śnieżny ptak - "Life in frozen wastes" - "Żyje w mrożonych odpadach." Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - "It's so soft." - "Jest taki miękki." Kruk - "I do not like birds." - "Nie lubię ptaków." Kruk (schwytany) - "He is squeaky." - "On jest piskliwy." Mały ptak - Mały ptak (głodny) - Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - Gobbler - Króliki Królik - "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" - "Mały królik! Ukrywa się przede mną!" Królik (schwytany) - "He is my friend." - "On jest moim przyjacielem." Beardling - Beardling (schwytany) - Małe bawoły Mały bawół - Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki : Świetliki - : Świetliki (schwytane) - Mandragora : Mandragora - : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - : Mandragora (martwa) - : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - Kret (na powierzchni) - Kret (pod ziemią) - Chester - "Strange box with legs." - "Dziwne pudełko z nogami." Król świń - Abigail - "Awww, she has a cute little bow." - "Awww, ma ładny mały łuk." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - Żaby Żaba - Żaba (uśpiona) - Żaba (martwa) - Komary Komar - Komar (schwytany) - Komar (latający w pobliżu) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - Liściasty drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - Monstrualna macka - Antyczny strażnik - Warg - Gęsiołoś - Muchosmok - Borsukoniedźwiedź - Jeleniocyklop - 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - Przekładnie - Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - Broda - Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - Niebieski klejnot - Żółty klejnot - Zielony klejnot - Pomarańczowy klejnot - Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - Fałszywy Kazoo - Węzeł gordyjski - Gnom - Mały statek kosmiczny - Urwane kable - Kij i kulka - Korek - Guziki - Szczęka - Leżący robot - Wysuszona macka - 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - Zarażony tunel robaka - Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - Statua Maxwella - Fonograf Maxwella - Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Postacie